AntiBody
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Poisonous snake with a persuasive gaze. Predatory guru with promises of gain. His antibody is a painless extraction of all the principles he once stood fast on. Napalm Death. Sora/Riku


**Disclaimer:** Let's not be like special ed., shall we?

**SO:** This has been floating about in my mind since the first time I read about and experienced AntiSora while training in the Land of the Dragons. I admit, it's a bit reckless and loose, but it is first person. Thoughts are supposed to be that way. Some are not complete, some are. Some are just fragments, others are complex.

**Pairing:** SoraxRiku.

**Timeline:** After the thousand Heartless and the second clearing of Mulan's world.

**Spoilers:** Uh...duh. If you haven't had the fight with the thousand Heartless, you might be annoyed that you're still not close to end of the game.

* * *

With this...it just might be enough...

But it's not as strong as it needs to be. I'm not as strong as I need to be. This new power, it requires the yellow orbs like the three fairies showed me. Yellow orbs that I found bunches of in the Land of the Dragons.

I've found many here, and I'll find more. More and more. I have to get stronger. You don't understand. No one understands. They think it's all for everyone. All for her.

They'd be wrong.

It's for him.

Riku.

I have to defeat them. Like I had to defeat you. Or at least, what I thought was you. I had to defeat him. He took your heart, I wouldn't let him take Kairi's!

Xehanort.

This is all your fault. Your doing. I blame you for all of his pain. For his suffering, for his confusion and his body being taken away.

XEHANORT!

I've never said such things to anyone. I've never been so foolish with words like these. I was too young before to know the true meaning. Just what it was to feel this way. I know what kind of weight they carry now, know that they are laden with the weight of my blade and my emotions.

I hate you Xehanort. Xemnas. Whatever the hell your name is.

The King won't tell me, but I know all I need to know. You make a living of this, or at least, you used to. Ansem's name, Riku's body.

I should have finished what I started in Castle Oblivion.

As soon as I heard about more of your Organization members, I should have taken my blade and went hunting. I've been to all these worlds once already, some more than that; I'll gladly hop from one to another to find and take you all down.

But I have to get stronger first. I have to have more power. I'm no match yet. I don't want there to be any question; any contest. I'm going to save everyone this time. Not just the worlds, not just Kairi, not just my friends...

My Riku...

I came here, to the Land of the Dragons, to train. I bid a quick greeting to Mulan and company, then dashed to the outer hall of the throne room. I know what waits for me there. I've got a whole line up of enemies who want my head. I'm going to run straight through to the encampment. Then I'm just going to go right back up.

I would offer Donald and Goofy the option of staying behind if they desired, but I need them. They wouldn't do so anyway. If I'm going to do this, they're going to stand by me. True friends.

* * *

The moment I threw the doors open, they were there. Materialized right in front of me, and I couldn't have been more pumped. I have a lot of misplaced aggression to work out on Assault Riders. The first thing I do is lead my team right in the middle of them. One in front and one behind. The one in behind charges to the side, while the one in front just regards us.

Hesitation is a killer.

" LIGHT! "

In a bright flash of light, I feel power surge through me. Donald and Goofy have disappeared, I already know. I can't even describe the way it feels. It's like there's pure and raw power flowing through me. My mind has expanded, if that makes any sense. I'm more aware of everything. I can see both Assault Riders on either side of me, their movements and what they're about to do. They're about to charge, both of them. My clothes have morphed once again. This time they're a bright yellow.

I should move out of the way. But I stay right where I am, I want to see what this new power can do. Both of them come closer and closer, charging at a break-neck pace. I can feel the heat of both lightening rod staffs.

_CLANK-CLANK!_

It feels like I am outside my body watching this happen. Though I'm clearly the control and cause of it. I can feel the pressure in my hands. Follow The Wind is in my left hand, crossed at an angle to hold off the charge in front of me. Hero's Crest is behind my back, (Where did that come from...?) also at an angle to block the opposite charge. It is then, that I realize why I wasn't aware of Hero's Crest.

It isn't in my hand, but just beyond it.

That explains why I didn't feel so much push when metal met metal. My left foot moves off to the side, and a quick spin throws them both off. I find I can jump higher in this form than I could before. This should make fights a bit more interesting.

Without thinking about it, I instigate my own charge. Hero's Crest twirling rapidly in front of my hand as Follow the Wind is griped tightly in my other. It feels great to just cut loose on these creatures. So big and stupid; they're perfect targe-

" Uhh! "

Dammit! I wasted too much time playing with them. One of them is down, thankfully. Now I've just got the other one to deal with. Well, _we've_ got the other one to deal with. I have to be more careful about what I do and how much time I spend in my forms. This one is young, I don't have enough experience to maintain my mental hold on my second Keyblade for very long.

With the detransformation, my mind crashes in on itself. My senses are crushed together again. Moments are needed for me to adjust. Already I miss the slight pulsing in the back of my mind that alerted me to the presence of my second Keyblade.

I fight like a madman, slashing through and collecting orbs. I have to do this. I have to be stronger. You don't understand, I can't fail! I have promises to keep! I have Riku to keep! I have people to punish!

It takes what seems like hours just to build my drive back up. I just have to make note who gives the most what when I do which attack.

* * *

Time is going by in a slow carousel. I run up and down the mountain, through the yard of the palace, up the stairs, in the hall and back to the throne room to rest on the Gummi ship. My body feels like I've been doing this for days. In truth, it has only been one and a half. I am able to maintain my form much longer now. Three times my original limit. But it's still not strong enough. I can feel it, I have higher levels to reach.

" Maybe you should take a break. " Goofy's hand on my shoulder is almost enough to convince me to take a seat.

" Yeah," Donald pipes in, " You've been working pretty hard. "

They mean well, and I probably should rest. But is Riku resting, wherever he is? Can he rest peacefully? A horrible image pops into my mind, Riku sitting huddled in a dark corner somewhere with his blade clutched tightly. That thought is enough to refuel my drive and I straighten. " I'm going back again. "

It's a lot easier on them than it is on me, so they're not concerned about resting themselves. Within minutes I'm right back where I was when I first came here to train. I think my thoughts are starting to repeat themselves. I'm not surprised, I haven't done anything but think about the same things since acquiring this new power.

Fighting a thousand creatures all out for your blood makes you think. This is a little more serious than my last journey. These people will kill me if they cannot control me. The individual world's villain's aren't all that intelligent by themselves. A few things in their favor, like Hades own his own world, and Malefcient's magical abilities, are the only things that separate them from being regular Keyblade fodder.

Oh, but it's coming for them.

Just like I'm coming for Riku.

Both Keyblades move, one independently of the other; cutting down a Bolt Tower with my savage cry. I'm going back through now, the stairs are next. I want the Assault Riders and the Mages up there.

" Raaaaaahhhh! " My yell echoes through the otherwise empty yard as both blades are brought up in a X to block the spinning of the Assault Rider's lightening rod staff. Jerking both down, the satisfying sound of it snapping under my force is my reward.

I indulge myself, the thought coming unbidden of it being Xemnas' arm. That's another thing I've noticed, there's these thoughts in my head with Master form. Most of them have to do with my Keyblade control. Block, up, down, slash, slash, slash! Destroy! Swing! You know, typical stuff.

The more I battle, I come across more unbidden thoughts. Things I didn't think of before. Violent thoughts, hateful things, dark things. My mind isn't used to such a thought process, hence it comes to my attention. I'm not too surprised, I am older now; I've been through a lot of things. And let's face it, I'm looking forward to doing some of those things to those who would take Riku away from me.

Thinking of these things, these people enrages me. So much so that I yell out in frustration as I lose my grip on the form again. My Keyblade meets the ground as I fall to a knee. I'm tired, but I'm not finished yet. Not until I can hold it longer. I won't leave this place until I can hold it longer. I have to keep going, keep trying for Riku.

* * *

" Sora..." They're worried. I know they are, I know they care. But I can't stop myself from what I feel urged to do next. Somewhere, this aggressive-ness, this urge to fight is boiling within me. It won't be satisfied until I lay my Keyblade to rest in some Heartless' form.

" AGAIN! " I don't even wait for them before I charge through the doors of the hall. I'm going straight through them all. You're not going to stand in my way. I have to get to Riku. I failed him once, I won't do it again. I'll have more power this time. No one's going to be left behind this time. No one will be forced to sacrifice themselves in such a way again. If I have to tear Kingdom Hearts apart myself, I won't lose him again!

Never again!

My power flares and I know I am ready to try again. But before I can transform, one of those Assault Riders charges me from behind. The force sends me flying an impressive distance, into the other one; who's ready with his annoying twirling move. I hate that so much. But there's nothing I can do but take it now and roll away before I'm stomped on.

This was NOT supposed to happen. No one should be able to touch me! What happens when I'm fighting for Riku's life and I get blindsided? The battle could be over. Again, I would have failed. Again, I wouldn't have been strong enough to save him.

No...

I have to have more power...

RIKU!

" GIVE ME STRENGTH! "

Something went wrong, I...Can't think. Can't speak. My mind has crushed in even further than when I come out of Master mode. I...Darkness. I feel like I'm falling. I can't...control myself...I have to...I want to...For Riku...I... Rushrushrush. Killkillkill. DESTROY!

RIIIIIKKKKUUUUUU!

SLASHSLASHSLASHSLASH! DESTROY! RAAHH! EVERYTHING MUST DIE! NOTHING SHALL BE SPARED!

Rushrushrush! SlashslashslashslashslashslashDIE!

Gogogogogogogogogogo! SLASH! RUSH! DESTROY! COME AT ME! COME ON! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART! NO ONE'S STANDING IN MY WAY OF RIKU!

* * *

I would later return to normal. Goofy and Donald would tell me of the beast I became. I would see the fallen weapons and pieces from the Heartless I've destroyed utterly. After I come out of, whatever happened to me. I feel exhausted, emotionally and physically. Drained, as if I've been screaming and pissed off for hours. Now, I believe is a great time for sleep.

* * *

Curled in the cot I have to myself in the bay of the Gummi ship, I slip into the world of dreams. We're back on the Destiny Isles. Me, Riku and Kairi. Kairi is sitting on that bend up tree. Riku and I are on the sand, him resting against my front with his arms on my knees. My arms are securely around him. Kairi was smiling, but when she looks down at us, she frowns.

Immediately, I bristle. If she's about to make a comment about what I think she's going to comment about, I'm going to dart up and hurt her feelings. But she says nothing, instead staring at me. This only proves to annoy me greater. For a second, a black flash passes over my eyes. Violent thoughts and actions fill my mind rapidly. Then just like it came, it leaves. I blink, momentarily stunned. Then look to Kairi to see if she saw it too.

Only the look on her face now is wary. " You shouldn't push so much. You won't be hurting forever Sora."

That's better than what I thought was coming; and serves to calm me down. I don't have to be too worried, this is Kairi. But she does have a habit of speaking her mind. " I know. Soon...this is what it'll always be like. "

" Please don't rush on. You must remember to stop and think. If you get too angry, they'll take advantage. " She's worried something's going to happen to me. Now that she's spoken up, Riku's looking up at me too. His pleading sea-greens make it hard to brush off the worrying for overprotectiveness.

" I'll be careful. I'll have you both back home safely. It'll be just like it used to be. Or I'll go through a thousand other Heartless. "

Riku's hand is placed on my thigh, his head turning to look up at me completely. He doesn't speak, I'm not sure why, but his eye contact tells me what I need to know. He is just as worried. They don't want me hurt. " It's going to awful hard to save the worlds if I don't get a few bumps and bruises guys. Relax. I won't get damaged too bad. "

" What if..." Kairi pauses, " What if you get hurt badly in a fight? What will you do? "

I consider this. The only time I see something like that happening is with a battle against Xemnas. Him pushing my buttons to make me even more angry with him. Violence fills my head again as my mind provides a scenario of what I would then do to the Nobody who would come against me and my friends. The arm I had around Riku tightened enough that he squeaked and began to squirm. Darkness fuzzes at the edge of my vision. The grip I had relaxes until he ceases movement. Once he's settled again, my head leans down to nuzzle at the top of his. His soft sound of contentment is all I need. I've found amusement and acceptance with the black thoughts running in my head. I know I'm going to be fine. Whatever happens, I won't be defeated without on hell of a fight; whether I'm seriously injured or in perfect health.

Words that are not my own fall out of my mouth as my other arm curls around Riku's sleepy form. " He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man. "

* * *

**SO:** By the by, that line: Bat Country–Avenged Sevenfold/Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Hope I didn't ruin anything for anyone. I also hope you enjoyed it. Since my telepathy is slow in development, I can't read your minds. But if you review, I'll read that instead. Enjoy your next read. 


End file.
